The Trials and Trepidations of a Royal Omega
by ScarletPrussia
Summary: Arthur isn't exactly happy being an Omega, he isn't happy that so much is expected off him but none of which is something he wants. So what can he do but try to ignore the bumbling Alphas around him and protest in his own ways? Oh and being a royal Omega with a fiery temper doesn't help either. USUK/FRUK triangle Omegaverse


_This is the start of my new fic that is based on Arthur's life as a royal Omega. __Ok well there was a lot of backstory for Arthur and I wanted to write it and not have it interfered with Arrogant Alphas and Stubborn Omegas, so I just wrote it :D_ It goes along with my other fic based on PruHun so there will be interlapping events as this shows Arthur's life before and during the other fic.  


_So yea... this is a USUK/FRUK fic. I'm not saying which one just yet cause I like suspense... andd screwing with the status quo and keeping everyone guessing :P_

_But yea that's it from me and hope you guys like it ^_^_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Hetalia, even I did... too much shipping would happen and I'd destroy it .  
_

* * *

Arthur stood facing into the corner, his seven year old mind unable to comprehend why he was being punished when all he did was tell an Alpha off for eating over him. He couldn't understand why the teachers got so mad at him over defending himself from the onslaught of crumbs, spit and maddening idiocy of the new student. It wasn't his fault he snapped and shouted, it wasn't his fault he may or may not have hit the Alpha when the idiot dropped his sandwich on Arthur's books. He liked his things being kept in order, that IDIOT ruined it. So he needed to stand up for himself. But no, that's not what the teachers saw. They came into the classroom just as the idiot started bawling his bloody eyes out and acting like a toddler. If he knew the kid would start crying like the idiot he was, Arthur would have just moved... wait no he couldn't have done that either. The rest of his class avoided him and his only friend was sick. So there he stood, arms crossed and staring into space angrily.

"Um?" came a small noise behind him. Shifting slightly to look over his shoulder without the teacher noticed, his eyes widened to see the new Alpha standing there. His azure blue eyes lined with tears and hands playing with the cowlick that stood in the front of his maize coloured hair. Scrunching his eyebrows together Arthur swung back to face into the corner. He had enough of dealing with him. To make matters worse, they were nearing the end of lunch and because it was raining outside they were forced to stay inside so he couldn't have escaped even if he wanted to. "Arthur... I wanted to say I'm sorry..." the boy started, his American accent playing heavily on his words and unperturbed by Arthur's resistance. "I uh..." he stopped and watched Arthur's back. Arthur's shoulders were hunched underneath his green cardigan as he tried to block the Alpha out. "Are you listening to me? Cause I kinda wanted to say how sorry I was.", agitated by the Alpha's lack of proper English.

"What?"

"It's kind of, not kinda. Didn't you learn how to use proper English back in America?" Arthur shot at him and spun around to glare at him. "What kind of barbarian uses kinda?"

"Woah..." the Alpha boy stopped and stared directly at Arthur... well not quite at Arthur more in the vicinity of Arthur's eyes. He was completely in awe of Arthur's eyebrows, they were like caterpillars. Almost black in stark contrast to his straw hair. Then he noticed how Arthur was glowering at him... "Dude... did you know you're eyebrows are like huge?"

What happened next was expected as far as the Alpha was concerned; Arthur's hand met the side of Alfred's face. Everyone who sat around them stared at the Alpha, pity in their eyes as they watched the boy cradle his cheek, tears starting once again.

"Dude... why did you do that?" he said between small sniffles.

"Don't you dare bloody ask me why? You deserve it you prat," Arthur retorted and turned back into the corner. He was going to be in trouble again considering how loud that slap was, he might as well get the punishment started early. That way he got to get back to his studies earlier.

The sound of a teacher walking towards them told Arthur he made the right choice. Arthur glanced up at the Beta female who appeared to be in her mid twenties. She had wavy brown hair pulled back into a haphazard bun and her blue eyes pierced into the young Omega.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I...," Arthur was cut off by the Alpha who chose that moment to burst into tears.

"He hit me again Miss. Kapowski!" he bawled and rubbed his fist furiously into his eyes.

"Oh Alfred..." the teacher soothed and knelt down beside the boy. "What happened?"

"He... he..." Alfred sobbed and pointed at Arthur's back in desperation.

Arthur could feel his ears turning red from the attention, combined with the fact that everyone was already staring at him he was feeling more than a little edgy. Spinning he glared at anyone looking his way then finally decided to defend him, his hands balling into fists at his side.

"That sodding buffoon made fun of my eyebrows!" he yelled, his voice pitching as a lump caught in his throat.

The teacher stared at him before turning back to Alfred.

"Alfred... is this true?"

Alfred nodded slightly his hands still glued to his face.

"Why were you talking to Arthur anyway, you knew he was in the corner for a reason," her voice was a little sterner but still calm.

"I wanted to apologise! But then I saw his eyebrows and I... I couldn't help it... and I just want to be his friend cause I saw him on his own and that's not fair. I'm the hero and everyone should be my friend!" he wailed. His small lungs gasping for breaths between the sobs as his voice got hoarser and hoarser.

Miss. Kapowski sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Arthur..." she couldn't finish her question as Arthur quickly spoke up.

"He... he did but he made fun of m...my eyebrows and I just wanted to be left alone and I don't want to be in this corner. Why should I? I just wanted to be left alone and he dirtied my books!" Arthur stammered before breaking down into tears as well.

At this Miss. Kapowski stared between the children, exasperated at what to do when suddenly a knock at the door broke her out of her panic induced trail of thought. However before she could even react a tall Beta woman rushed past her to Arthur. Kneeling down, the tanned blonde woman pulled Arthur into her arms, rubbing gentle circles on his back to calm him. It didn't work and only made Arthur angrier and cry louder.

"Jessie, I don't think this is working," Miss Kapowski said worriedly biting her bottom lip. "If his parents find out what happened..."

"No, no we have to think of something," Jessie said frantically and once again tried comforting Arthur, but was met with more anger. Then suddenly she had an idea. Grabbing both boys by the wrists she pulled them outside the class, Miss Kapowski close on her tail.

"Hey guys," she said excitedly and knelt in front of them. "Want to play a game?"

Alfred instantly stopped crying and blearily looked at her through the tears still lining his eyes.

"I like games," he mumbled tearfully.

"Good," Jessie replied cheerfully and clapping her hands together. She turned to Arthur who was still crying, but had somehow managed to calm himself down a bit. She assumed it was because of the fact they were now in the hallway and in all the time she had worked with Arthur since he came to the school four years ago, the boy always wanted to appear proper. "Arthur do you want to play?"

Arthur shook his head slowly and quietened down to small sniffles. Alfred meanwhile was now staring at him, begging him to play with his eyes.

"Are you sure? It's called twenty questions. This is a special game too because only big boys get to play it." Arthur instantly livened at that and nodded furiously.

"I'm big now," he insisted. Alfred hopping up and down beside him, obviously getting caught up in excitement at playing a new game.

Jessie and Miss Kapowski laughed at his sudden enthusiasm and taking that things were fine now, Miss Kapowski took her leave, going back into the classroom.

"Ok, so here's how we play it. We get to ask twenty questions between us and this way we can get to know each other and you two can become good friends. That sound fun?"

"Yea!" Alfred yelled happily and rushed forward. "Can I go first? Please, please, pretty please?"

Jessie laughed at the boy's enthusiasm but shook her head. "No, I'll go first and ask both you boys questions and then you can take your turns. But you two can only ask each other questions. Ok?" When she finished the boys both confirmed that they followed the rules so she decided to start. "So Arthur, Alfred what are your favourite colours?"

Alfred nearly fell over himself to answer as he shouted out "blue, no wait red! But I really like blue... um blured!"

Arthur stood back and watched the boy get exhausted from exerting himself.

"You can't have two favourite colours," he said incredulously. "You can only have one."

"Yes I can," Alfred argued back. "She said favourite colours, so I told her them. Now you have to tell us yours!"

Arthur glared at him for a minute, then with a huff answered. "Green."

Jessie smiled down at them, glad to see the boys at least trying to talk.

"Ok," she continued. "Next question. What is your favourite food?"

Alfred once again jumped in and answered immediately. "BURGERS!" he said with a happy shout.

"Fish and chips," came Arthurs answer not a second later, while he didn't argue with the Alpha boy to quiet down he did send him a death glare.

"Good, then favourite sport?"

"Football," came their joined answer. They stared at each other in shock.

"They let Omegas play football here?" Alfred asked, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair.

"Yes, it's just running around and kicking a ball after all." Arthur told him and folded his arms to study the other blond.

"Oh... but there's tackling and passing and homeruns, an Omega can't do that." Alfred said in shock after a second.

Both Arthur and Jessie slapped their hands to their faces.

"That's Hand Lemon," Arthur explained, "I like football or as you bloody Americans call it soccer."

"Oh... then yep that's sissy enough for an Omega," Alfred cheered, glad he finally understood why Arthur was playing such a dangerous sport. Or at least in was in his mind.

"Ok..." Jessie intervened just when Arthur was about to go on the defence." Question number four... what are your favourite things to do?"

"I like reading comic books and playing Xbox and going adventuring and, and I like a lot of stuff!" Alfred told her happily, his enthusiasm bubbling over until he was laughing.

"I like reading too... but real books and I like playing with my bunny, mint." Alfred's eyes sprang to Arthur.

"You have a bunny?" he asked and gripped Arthur's hands in his own. Arthur's eyes shot open and a wild blush spread across his face.

"I... I uh yes!" he stammered and averted his gaze. "Me and Kiku play with her all the time, she even does tricks."

"That is so freaking cool! Man I wish I had a pet, but I'd want something cool like an eagle or a lion!" Alfred exclaimed and started hopping on the spot.

"You like lions too?" Arthur questioned, he was still a little hurt from earlier but the boy's enthusiasm was wearing off on him. "The zoological garden just got lions last week!"

"That's even cooler than the bunny! Man can we go to the zoo-oh-aww... there?" he stumbled over the word but quickly replaced it. "Dude it'll be so much fun!"

"I don't see why not..." Arthur started, "but we need to bring Kiku."

Alfred nodded and started planning the entire trip with some help from Arthur, eventually he stopped and stared at him.

"Who's Kiku?"

"He's my best friend," Arthur laughed.

While the boys continued talking Jessie stood back in awe at how they quickly became so engrossed in their conversation that started from one small thing. It soon jumped from one topic to another until Jessie was forced to drag them back into class and make them return to their studies. On leaving she stopped beside Arthur and leant down on the desk, picking up a book to clean crumbs off as she did so.

"If anyone annoys you again you just come get me ok?" she asked, "after all that's what I'm here for."

Arthur nodded slowly, "ok... but I want to do things myself."

"I know, but your parents and grandparents also want me to make sure you're ok. So just call me if you're upset in the future." With that she got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

The next day Kiku, a small Asian Beta with dark hair and black onyx eyes was back in class and Arthur was happily sitting beside him. When he got into class, the first thing Alfred did was march up to his new friend and introduced himself to Kiku.

"Yo, I'm Arthur's new best friend Alfred F. Jones!" he exclaimed loudly and stuck his hand out to the quiet Beta. Kiku could feel Arthur tense up beside him and glare viciously at the boy.

"Nice to meet you," Kiku returned the handshake and smiled politely, "I'm Kiku Honda. I am a Beta from Japan. My father is an engineer working with the British government."

"Oh cool, umm my dad's the American ambassador here I guess... and oh yea I'm an Alpha cause I'm a hero!" Alfred laughed his obnoxious laugh that soon started to grate on Arthur's nerves even though he had just met the boy the day beforehand. "So what you guys doing?" At the Alfred sprawled himself across the table and reached for the pieces of paper they were working on.

"We're drawing manga together," Arthur growled angrily and jumped forward to wrestle the papers off him. It didn't work, a minute later and Alfred was laughing while Arthur panted angrily only to plop himself down on the chair again.

"Woah, these are amazing!" Alfred blurted out. "Did you draw these?" he pointed at the pictures depicting two small boys fighting heroic battles on the high seas drawn in manga style.

"I did," Kiku said quietly, Alfred's attention snapped to him, "but Arthur came up with the story."

"Dudes these are amazing... can I read them?"

Arthur stared at him, stunned that the Alpha had actually asked for permission to do something. Judging from the time he knew the American, he would have safely bet that Alfred would never ask for permission to do anything.

"I don't see why not," Kiku's answer shocked Arthur out of his stupor and he stared at his best friend mouthing _'why?'_ to the Beta. Kiku only shrugged his shoulders and handed Alfred over the rest of the papers.

"Aww thanks dude," before Arthur could protest any further Miss Kapowski arrived into the class and called roll, successfully ending their free time to talk.

By the time break arrived Alfred was bubbling over with excitement again and begging to know what happened next in their manga. However despite how much he begged they refused to tell him.

"Aww fine, be buzzkills," Alfred said, finally conceding. "Oh yea when do you want to go to the zoo?"

Arthur's eyes widened at the memory of why he even started talking to the annoying American in the first place. "Oh yes," he said in acknowledgement and turned to Kiku, "want to go to the zoo with us on Saturday?"

"Dude, you have to come it'll be awesome and we'll get to see so many animals," Alfred shoved himself in front of Kiku to bounce in front of him.

"I don't see why not... but Arthur are you sure you'll be allowed to go?" Kiku turned his attention to the Brit who was by now chewing his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from strangling Alfred.

"If I get my mum to come it should be ok... but we'll probably need a few bodyguards too," he replied contemplating how much effort it was going to take. "After all it was my family that got the zoo opened..."

"Then it seems like we have a plan." Kiku smiled pleasantly at the idea of visiting the zoo with his friends.

"Wait why do you need a bodyguard?" Alfred asked after a few seconds passed.

Arthur and Kiku stared at each other before Arthur finally broke the silence. "It's because... I'm uh... royalty." They waited for a response but none came.

"Alfred?" Kiku tried when he noticed the American was frozen in place. Glancing quickly at Arthur he stepped forward and poked Alfred in the cheek.

"Are you serious? I know royalty now? Dude that's awesome!" he yelled and jumped around in sheer joy. "I had no idea you were that cool." He beamed brightly at the Omega who could only just stand there in shock at how strange this Alpha was turning out to be.

After the shock faded they began arranging the rest of the details for the zoo. When Saturday finally came they spent the entire time running around and exhausting the adults who tried to keep up. Thus starting a very chaotic friendship between the three as they went on high sea adventures in the palace or ran amok wherever they got the chance.

* * *

_Thus starts Arthur's life as an Omega. Drama to unfurl later as the story goes and any feedback is appreciated. I kinda feel like this was pretty rushed as it stands .  
_


End file.
